Controls
Controls are one of the most important things in Respawnables, without them, you won't be able to play. Controls include the Shooting Pad, the Moving Pad, the Gadgets Button, the Scope In button and the Weapon Icon/Reload Button. There are 3 types of control schemes: Classic The Classic control is well, the classic control. Both pads (Shooting Pad and Moving Pad) Both appears and stays only in one place. It can be customized easily. This scheme is the default scheme. Virtual Pad The Virtual Pad is where the Moving Pad moves freely, anywhere you tap, it appears. It is usually used by snipers. Floating The Floating Pad is, as its name suggests, is a floating pad. Both Pads appear when you touch the screen. Buttons Pause (Health, Timer, and Points) This button is where you can pause the gameplay, for additional options like changing weapons, controls, sound and to exit to the main menu. A red heart is present besides the pause button. It displays the health of the player. Full health is depicted by red heart, while empty health is depicted by a black heart. Below the heart is the timer which shows the time left for the match to end. A missions mode match lasts for 3 minutes while a multiplayer match lasts for 5 minutes The points table is located besides the heart. It shows the points collected by the player and the points of the player on top(most points). If the player has most points, the player who has the second most points is shown below. By default the pause button is located at the top left corner Shooting Pad This button does what it says, it shoots the weapon the player wields. By default, the Shooting Pad is located almost at the bottom right of the screen. Moving Pad This button is not visible in classic mode, and is seen only when the left part of the screen is touched. It helps in movement of the player in all directions. It is located at the left part of the screen. Gadgets Button The gadgets button displays the icon of the gadget equipped by the player and the number left. Pressing the gadget button triggers the player to throw the gadget where the aimed. But the thrown item does not go straight to where the player aimed. It follows a falling projectile, landing below the aimed position. By default, the gadget button is located at the mid right part of the screen. Weapon Icon/Reload Button This button displays a thumbnail of the weapon equipped and shows the number of bullets/rounds left before the player will have to automatically reload. There is a large number of small bullets made underneath. When the bullets are in large numbers( around 80%), the colour of these bullets is yellow. But when the bullets in the clip are about to end, the colour of the bullets turns red. An empty clip is represented by a black colour of the bullets. The default position of this button is at the top right of the screen. Scope in Button This button is only seen with scoped weapons. This button's icon is a yellow scope which on pressing shows the view from the Scope of the weapon , hence a zoomed view, with a cross hair. The default icon is at the lower right of the screen. Trivia * You can only aim when you touch the right side (The Shooting Pad side). Category:Respawnables